1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a light animation device for creating visual lighting effects. The light animation device comprises at least one light string powered by an animator that generates alternating current in several power supply lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light strings for creating visual effects are known in the prior art. These strings are powered by animators with several power supply lines. The animator has a neutral output and several outputs supplied with alternating current. In each of these outputs supplied with alternating current, there are one or more bridges connected in parallel connected to the neutral output. A bulb or series of bulbs can be connected to these bridges. The animator, by supplying power to an output, lights the bulb or series of bulbs connected to this output. The animator is equipped with a timing device that makes it possible, based on a defined program, to supply power or not to supply power to each of the live outputs. By adjusting the timing with which the animator supplies power to each of the outputs, the user can create different visual effects. The animator can, for example, light all of the bulbs by supplying power to all of the outputs. It can, for example, supply power alternately to one output and then another, thereby lighting one series of bulbs and then another, which creates a crawl type optical effect, giving the impression that the light is moving along the light string. The problem that the invention proposes to solve is to reduce the number of wires that supply power to the light string, which has the advantage of making it possible either to reduce the thickness of the light string, or to reduce the distance between the conductors that compose the light string, while obtaining the same lighting effect as the strings of the prior art.
According to the invention, diodes are connected to an even number of live outputs of the animator. A forward diode is connected to one type of output. A reverse diode is connected to another type of output. The two output wires to which a forward diode and a reverse diode are connected then join into a common feed wire. At least two series of bulbs are then connected in parallel between this feed wire and the neutral wire. A diode is connected in series to each series of bulb. A forward diode is connected in series to one series of bulbs. A reverse diode is connected in series to the other series of bulbs. This circuit makes it possible to retain all the display variants offered by an animator with n live output lines and a neutral phase, which previously was connected to n+1 wires in the light string, and which in the invention supplies power to a light string having a number of wires less than n+1. The invention therefore makes it possible to reduce the number of wires running through the light string relative to the number of power supply lines of the animator to which the light string is connected.
According to one characteristic of the invention, the light string can be connected in series with other light strings.
According to one characteristic of the invention, the total length of a light string is a multiple of one light string unit. The shortest length of light string is called a light string unit. By connecting light string units to the light string, it is possible to modify the length of the light string.
According to one characteristic of the invention, if all the live outputs of the animator are disposed according to the invention, the length of the light string unit can be divided in half relative to the prior art.